1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of water transportation, and more specifically, to a new and improved small-sized, portable, solid or foldable, durable raft or boat that can be quickly and easily assembled for use and then simply folded when not in use, to facilitate carrying by hand. In the folded embodiment, a removable plastic rod with hinges forms the spine of a skeleton of recessed rods running longitudinally through the center of the raft to allow the raft to be folded in half. The plastic rod also functions as a handle grip for facilitating carrying of the raft over land. Once unfolded, the raft has multiple purposes such as for fishing but not limited to such.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Both solid and foldable fishing rafts or boats are known. However, such prior art rafts have many shortcomings. For example, many are so heavy as to preclude carrying by hand whether solid or foldable for storage or transport. Others cannot be folded or reduced in size for transportation by hand. Most are made of an undue number of separable components, making assembly and disassembly both complicated and time consuming. Furthermore, small parts of such rafts tend to be easily lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,573 issued Mar. 15, 1988 to Terry D. Koon discloses a collapsible, foldable boat of kayak configuration and made up of a multitude of flexibly connected, rigid, waterproof, structural plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,900 issued Jun. 27, 1989 to Jerzy Maselko discloses a foldable boat with halves dividing the boat transversely, and being hingedly connected together to form a cartop carrier. Removable stiffener rods are slid through guides on the floor of the two halves of the boat to hold the two halves in rigid assembly as a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,632 issued Apr. 24, 1990 to Richard L. Smith, et al discloses a collapsible, one man pontoon fishing raft made of expanded polystyrene or styrofoam. A nylon storage bag is provided. PVC rods are inserted longitudinally through the pontoons for strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,324 issued Oct. 1, 1991 to Steve Lesly discloses a twin pontoon style, folding fishing boat. A folding structural plate joins the two pontoons together, the plate supporting a seat. Spaced cross rods maintain the pontoons in assembly and are removed so the pontoons may be folded together about a longitudinal axis defined centrally through the structural plate.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to described the instant invention as claimed.